videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Earth and Pokémon Sky
''Pokémon Earth ''and ''Pokémon Sky ''are two role-playing video games developed by Game Freak ''and published by ''Nintendo ''for the ''Nintendo 3DS ''family of systems. They are part of the seventh generation of the ''Pokémon ''series. HistoryCategory:PokémonCategory:GamesCategory:Fan Games 'Pokémon Earth 'and 'Pokémon Sky 'takes place in the new region Zenova. The region is based off Greece, the legendaries are based on the Greek Gods, Gaea and Ouranos. Gaea, meaning "land" or "earth" and Uranus, meaning "sky" or "heaven". Apparently, Arceus, the Pokémon of Creation, created a pair of dragons to take his place if he was away or dead. These dragons are Hydraea and Hydranos, Dragon of the Earth and Dragon of the Sky. Story The main story of the game is where the player earns eight badges by defeating the eight gym leaders, defeat the elite four and defeat the current champion. However, the player also needs to defeat the evil organization, Team Carnage. Zenova The region Zenova takes place in Greece. There are many towns, cities, routes, caves and mountains. * Maple Town * Route 1 * Evergreen Town * Route 2 * Emerald Forest * Route 3 * Gemstone City * Route 4 * Miner's Cave * Route 5 * Storm City * Route 6 * Sunset Town * Route 7 - Starlight Cave * Route 8 * Seashore Town * Swarm City * Route 10 * Mt. Glacier * Snowflake City * Route 11 * Crossfire Bridge * Route 12 * Dreadful Dessert * Route 13 * Warfare City * Route 14 * Moonlight Town * Route 15 * Static Cave * Nitro City * Route 16 * Techno Town * Route 17 * Gear Cave * Route 18 * Dusk City * Route 19 * Mystic Cave - Team Carnage Headquarters * Mt. Origin * Route 20 * Hydra City * Route 21 * Victory Road * Pokémon League Characters '''Main Characters' * Sora (Male / Rival) * Aretha (Female / Rival) * Professor Hazel (Female Professor of Maple Town) Antagonists Team Carnage * Apollyon (leader) * Ares (Admin) * Elysia (Admin) * Tempest (Admin) * Volkan (Admin) * Carnage Grunt (Male) * Carnage Grunt (Female) Zenova League Gym Leaders # Stone - Rock ''(Gemstone City) # Aura - ''Flying ''(Storm City) # Bee - ''Bug ''(Swarm City) # Snow - ''Ice ''(Snowflake City) # Clovis - ''Fighting ''(Warfare City) # Alva - ''Electric ''(Nitro City) # Shadow - ''Dark ''(Dusk City) # Linda - ''Dragon ''(Hydra City) ''Elite Four # Amber - Normal # Rose - Grass # Alex - Fire # Neptune - Water Champion * Athena - VariousCategory:Articles under construction Pokédex As usual, new Pokémon will be added to a new region. No new types will be introduced in these series. The genders for the Pokémon will be labeled if it can only be a boy, only a girl or can be both genders. There will be an estimate of around a 100 new Pokémon. * 001 Petaleon ♂ / ♀ - Grass '' * 002 Shrubbizard ♂ / ♀ - ''Grass '' * 003 Foregon ♂ / ♀ - ''Grass / Dragon * 004 Poochinder ♂ / ♀ - Fire * 005 Infercur ♂ / ♀ - Fire * 006 Houndare ♂ / ♀ - Fire / Dark * 007 Teerling ♂ / ♀ - Water * 008 Lakeer ♂ / ♀ - Water * 009 Glazurf ♂ / ♀ - Water / Ice * 010 Purrtens ♂ / ♀ - Normal * 011 Leoquake ♂ / ♀ - Normal / Ground * 012 Eaglee ♂ / ♀ - Normal / Flying * 013 Huntergle ♂ / ♀ -'' Dark / Flying'' * 014 Predagle ♂ / ♀ - Dark / Flying * 015 Babeetle ♂ / ♀ - Bug * 016 Beetrock ♂ / ♀ - Bug / Rock * 017 Frostpup ♂ / ♀ - Ice * 018 Frostolf ♂ / ♀ - Ice * 019 Noobangel ♂ / ♀ - Fairy * 020 Archerangel ♀ - Fairy * 021 Knightangel ♂ - Fairy / Steel Category:Pokémon Category:Games Category:Fan Games